The present invention relates to an apparatus for plowing snow, and more particularly, to a snow plow, and even more particularly, to a snow plow blade.
Typically, snow plows have been constructed of steel and have a snow plow blade mounted at the lower end, referred to in the trade as mold board. Snow plow blades have been made of either steel or rubber and have been mounted by bolts to the mold board.
Steel blades are obviously very strong, but provide a safety problem when the blade hits a road obstruction or a raised manhole cover or road marker or the like. In addition, since steel blades are so rigid, they must be frequently replaced or re-worked, resulting in high maintenance costs.
Rubber snow plow blades have been used and solve many of the problems of steel blades. Since rubber is more flexible than steel, road obstructions and raised manhole covers do not damage the blade. However, use of a rubber snow plow blade in cold temperatures often causes the rubber to change shape. This results in uneven cleaning of the roads. Also, rubber blades have a tendency to roll under the mold board causing a chattering effect and leaving snow deposits on the road.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved snow plow and blade.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a snow plow with a blade that is resistant to corrosion from moisture and salt.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a snow plow that is resistant to road abrasion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a snow plow that will reduce the chance of accidents due to the striking of raised markers, manhole covers and obstructions on the road surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a snow plow with a blade having a useful life much longer than conventional snow plows.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a snow plow with a blade that will rebound to its original shape even in severe temperatures as cold as -58 degrees Fahrenheit.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a snow plow having a blade with a reduced coefficient of friction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a snow plow that minimizes engine wear and maximizes gas mileage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a snow plow that is easier to ship and has the above advantages.
These and other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration and example only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.